


soft mornings and sweet sunsets

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021, Oikawa Tooru is a sap, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Soft Mornings, They're In Love Your Honor, sunsets by the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Because Koushi and Tooru both love with no bounds. Because they love so fiercely and care so deeply, no amount of distance would cut through the strength of the love and adoration they feel for each other. That alone pulls the both of them through. Their love always pulls them through.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	soft mornings and sweet sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrutheprismWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrutheprismWrites/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, Prism! I hope you like this one! PS. I have a little surprise at the end! ♥
> 
> A/N: Suga uses they/them pronouns here, however, they don't mind the honorifics used to address them (be it -kun or -chan).

“Kou?”

A voice whispers against their ear, stirring Koushi awake. They shift and bury their face onto the pillow and try to ignore the voice prodding their thoughts, coaxing them to wake up. ‘It’s a Saturday,’ they think. ‘More… sleep…’

“Kou.” One more time.

It’s one of the rare days where they get to sleep in (years of being a teacher never really got them used to be a morning person), so they ignore the voice once more.

“Koushi.” Again, but deeper and—oh, he’s using _that_ tone now.

“Sleep in, Ru.” Koushi manages to mumble, but they’re awake now. “I want to sleep in.”

They’re suddenly aware of the strong arm loosely draped over their waist and the powerful legs entangled with theirs. Koushi feels lips nestled in their hair and a broad chest pressed to their back.

It’s warm.

“We have places to be, love. Remember?”

Of course, Koushi remembers. It’s the rare occasion that Tooru—their Argentinian volleyball-hotshot boyfriend, Tooru—is back here in Miyagi, only for the summer. It’s the only month where their vacations match, of course, they have to make the most of it.

“You’re growing your hair out again?” He whispers against Koushi’s hair.

“Only for the summer break,” Koushi replies. “Now, sleep—“

Suddenly, they feel Tooru place kisses just above their nape. Bumps cover their skin and they try to get away, but arms snake around their waist and hold them in place.

“Tooru!! Tooru, ah—stop, you idiot!” Koushi manages in between breathless laughs—Tooru’s blowing raspberries on their neck and bare shoulders, now, tickling Koushi in the process. “I’m up, I’m up! Please!”

“‘S what you get for trying to sleep in, sensei.” Tooru teases, pressing kisses everywhere he can. He starts to wiggle his fingers around his lover’s waist as a warning. “I can do worse than this if ‘ya want—“

“I’m awake! Awake!” Koushi laughs, quickly turning to face Tooru. Their eyes meet and Koushi feels a grin stretch from their lips. They feel a warmth bloom from within—it’s been so long since they’ve woken up with Tooru by their side.

Tooru and Koushi met during the summer of 2020 when the Olympics were held in Tokyo. Argentina had just snagged gold and Tooru had decided to spend time in his hometown before flying back to the other side of the world.

Despite being part of the team that beat Japan, he was greeted by their neighborhood with open arms. Aoba Johsai—Tooru’s alumnus—had a congratulatory banner displayed near the entrance. The places he visited expressed their congratulations, left and right—including the coffee shop Koushi was at that fateful Saturday evening.

“Oh, Sawayaka-kun?” Tooru greeted. Koushi remembers just how gorgeous Tooru was that night: tall, tan, and incredibly happy that he was practically glowing. “It’s been a while!”

They exchanged social media handles that night, with an unspoken promise of ‘see you again’ hanging between them. Tooru did not fall short—one meeting became two, then three, then more, until he had to head back to Argentina.

“When will you be back?” Koushi had asked on their last night together. Tooru flashed a pained smile.

“I don’t know, Suga-kun.” He whispered.

“It’s okay. It’s been fun with you.” They smiled back, burying their face on the crook of Tooru’s neck. “I’ll miss you.”

Koushi had seen him off when Tooru flew back to Argentina. They’d keep in touch, and Tooru would make sure to visit them whenever he had the opportunity to head to Japan. Despite the distance, their feelings had only grown, and it was ever so evident with their daily messages.

“He doesn’t stop talking about you.” Iwaizumi, who Koushi had eventually grown close to due to their common link, mentioned one time.

It was the summer of 2022 when Tooru had flown to Miyagi to finally ask Koushi to be his. Koushi was a mess of tears but didn’t miss the opportunity to tease the taller boy.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” They teased. “Honestly, I thought you were going to do it over FaceTime and screen record the whole thing.”

It’s been another two years since, and, while there are days where long-distance has proven itself painful and exhausting, it makes each of Tooru’s visits all the more worthwhile.

“Lost in my gorgeous eyes, Sawayaka-kun?” Tooru’s voice snaps them out of their thoughts, earning him a light punch to the chest.

“I was thinking about us, silly.” Koushi chuckles. “Until you ruined it with your obnoxious voice, thank you very much.”

“So mean, Kou.” Tooru shoots them a pout, which only makes Koushi laugh more. “Remind me never to make morning plans with you again—how do your morning classes handle you as a teacher?”

Choosing to ignore that, Koushi adjusts their position, scooting up a bit to level their face with Tooru’s. They wrap their arms around his neck and their leg around his waist as they press their forehead to his.

“I missed you so much, you know,” Koushi says, barely a whisper. Tooru smiles at them—gentle and warm—before placing a soft kiss on their lips. Koushi presses them together, not wanting to let go of this moment. When they separate, Koushi goes back to their spot on Tooru’s neck and basks in the warmth of their forever.

“I missed you too, Kou. Every day I’m not here, I miss you.” Tooru presses a kiss on the top of their head. “I’m here now, though.”

“You are.” Koushi smiles against his neck.

“And we have places to go to.” Tooru giggles, earning a groan from Koushi. “Let’s get ready, cariño.”

Neither of them moves from their spots and enjoy a few more moments in each other’s arms. Sure, they have a whole day planned, but Tooru and Koushi savor this a little bit more.

They end up falling asleep once again.

“Dios mio, Kou-chan!” Tooru whines as he sees the time on his phone—it’s ten minutes past four, eight hours past the time they were supposed to get ready. “You overslept!”

Koushi—unfazed by their predicament— rubs the sleep out of their eyes. “For your information, I recall both of us not moving from the bed this morning.” They say flatly. “It takes two to tango, Tooru.”

“We were supposed to visit Tokyo today.” Tooru deflates.

“We can always visit another time, love.” Koushi cups Tooru’s face and gently makes him face them as they think of an alternative. “Hey, how about we drop by Tsukihama?”

“The beach?” Tooru’s face perks up.

“Yeah.” Koushi smiles up at him. “I know a spot there where there aren’t many people, plus we’ll be in time for the sunset.” Koushi flashes a grin. “What do you say, mi amor?”

Tooru tackles them to the bed, laughing. He buries his face in Koushi’s shirt.

“You know I’ll do anything for you when you say it in Spanish, amorcito.” Tooru nuzzles his lover’s chest.

“Oh? Then ¡suéltame, el estúpido!” Koushi laughs, pushing Tooru off. “Unless you want to sleep in a bit more, which—to be honest—I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Alright, alright.” Tooru gets off of the bed, pulling Koushi with him. “But really? Estúpido, Kou?”

“I try, idiot.” Koushi moves to fix the bed.

“You know, if you’re going to live with me in Argentina, you’re gonna have to brush up on your Spanish—”

“I know, I know.” Koushi tosses a pillow to Tooru, which he catches. “But for now, the sunset’s not going to wait for anyone.”

They get dressed—Koushi choosing a breezy skirt and a loose shirt that was stolen from their boyfriend’s luggage, and Tooru donning loose, wide pants and a thin, loose sweater—pack up a few things, and drive out to the beach, which is a little over an hour from Koushi’s apartment. They leave the windows down, and Koushi sneaks a glance at Tooru in the passenger seat. They’re once more enamored by the sight of their utterly beautiful boyfriend: orange tinting his features, wind softly sweeping his brown curls, and Koushi’s heart swells at the thought of how lucky they are to have such a force of a man to love them so much.

When they get to the beach, the sky’s a canvass of blues and oranges and pinks. There are some families and couples playing by the shore, but not too many. Koushi leads them to a more secluded spot near some giant rocks and they set up a blanket to lay on. Leaning back on some throw pillows, Koushi and Tooru bask in the comfort the beach offers them: warm skies, families having fun in the distance, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the steady beating of each other’s hearts.

“You know, Kou,” Tooru starts, propping himself up on one arm to face Koushi. “I’m grateful for a lot of things. Grateful for my parents, grateful for Iwa-chan. For Kitagawa Daiichi and Seijoh. For Coach Blanco. For the CA San Juan. For Argentina.”

Koushi hums, urging Tooru to continue.

“But I’m most grateful for you,” Tooru says, his voice soft. Koushi’s eyes soften. “You—I know long distance is hard, and you deserve someone who can be by your side twenty-four-seven.” Koushi opens their mouth to protest, but Tooru continues. “You deserve someone who’d be there to hold you during your off days, and be there to kiss you during your best.”

The sound of the waves rings louder with each pause Tooru takes. Koushi knows of his tendencies to break himself down, giving him less credit than he deserves. They are both affected by this decision, after all, but Koushi doesn’t regret it one bit.

“You deserve more, Kou and I—I’m just so lucky and grateful that every day, you choose me. You always choose me.” Tooru’s voice quivers. “I’m so lucky to have you. I’m grateful for you the most.”

Tooru takes Koushi’s hands and presses his lips on their fingers firmly as if Koushi would suddenly disappear if he didn’t do so.

“Oh, Tooru.” Koushi holds their lover’s face between his hands. “There’s not a day I wouldn’t choose you—choose _us_ , love.”

Tooru dips his head and rests on Koushi’s chest, and Koushi places a chaste kiss atop chocolate hair.

“I know it’s not easy for either of us, but I’m proud of us for making things work thus far.” Koushi rubs circles on Tooru’s back, feeling his muscles underneath the soft fabric of his shirt. “I’m grateful for you, too—for choosing me.”

Koushi pushes Tooru up to meet his eyes. Tooru—the most gorgeous man they’ve met—who can easily choose anyone as stunning as he is. Tooru—their star—who blazed through the world, unfazed by limitations and challenges laid in front of him. Tooru—the love of their life—who chooses them every day that they’re apart.

“I love you forever, you know that, right?” They ask. Tooru nods slowly. “I’ll love you every waking day, be it here in Miyagi, or Argentina in the future—wherever, whenever. I’ll love you for as long as I can, Tooru.”

Tooru nods, feeling tears prickle the corner of his eyes. “Koushi, mi amor,” Tooru whispers, capturing Koushi in a loving kiss. “Mi cielo, mi alma, mi vida. I love you, I love you, te amo para siempre.” he says in between kisses. “I love you forever, Sugawara Koushi. Eres mi media naranja. My sun, my stars, my everything.”

Koushi lets out a laugh, butterflies tickling their stomach with each endearment that Tooru presses to their lips.

“You’re such a sap, mi amor.” They say, breathless. Their eyes lock in a soft, loving gaze before Koushi gently pushes him off.

“Look, Tooru.” They coax, eyes sparkling at something in the horizon. “The sunset’s beautiful.”

Koushi watches Tooru’s eyes follow their gaze. They sit up to watch the sun as it slowly sinks behind the mountains, Koushi’s hands finding Tooru’s.

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Koushi,” Tooru whispers. Koushi shakes their head and laughs. “I love you, mi todo.” He says, the sky fading from red to purple to deep blue behind him. “My everything.”

As the stars slowly appear, glittering in the night sky, Koushi can’t help but thank them for Tooru—their Tooru. Knowing how much they’re loved and cherished by such a passionate and loving and beautiful person makes their heart swell. It doesn’t matter which part of the world Tooru would be in—Argentina, Italy, even Antarctica—they’d make it work. They’d find each other, time and time again, no matter the distance.

Because Koushi and Tooru both love with no bounds. Because they love so fiercely and care so deeply, no amount of distance would cut through the strength of the love and adoration they feel for each other. That alone pulls the both of them through. Their love always pulls them through.

That’s more than enough, Koushi thinks. Tooru is enough. They’re enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Happy Valentines Day, Prism! Your prompts were lovely, so I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing (and drawing) them! I hope this made your Valentines a little sweeter ♥ Sending you lots of love and happiness!
> 
> A/N: Translations for the Spanish phrases, because Tooru exhausted the Spanish dictionary to make sure Koushi knows he loves them very, very much.
> 
> mi amor - my love  
> cariño - a term of affection akin to honey, sweetheart, babe, darling, etc.  
> dios mio - my god/oh my god  
> amorcito - dear  
> suéltame, el estúpido - let go of me, stupid (of course, Koushi learns Spanish to tease Tooru)  
> mi cielo - my sky  
> mi alma - my soul, usually used with a significant other you're serious about  
> mi vida - my life  
> te amo para siempre - i love you forever  
> eres mi media naranja - my better half (i read that this literally meant somewhere along the lines of "you're the other half of my orange" which i found so cute)  
> mi todo - my everything
> 
> The thought of Tooru using Spanish to express how much he loves Koushi just makes my heart swoon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
